The encapsulation of electronic components represents an art in and of itself. Electronic components are encapsulated to maintain electrical insulation, to provide mechanical protection and to otherwise shield the component from exposure to its environment. As the evolution of electronics continues its rapid advance it becomes increasingly important that the art and technology of encapsulation keep pace. An area of significant concern and interest relates specifically to the compositions used to encapsulate electronic components. There is an on-going effort to discover new and improved encapsulation materials. The present invention represents a contribution to that effort.
A relatively recent development has been the use of poly(arylene sulfide) compositions such as, for example, poly(phenylene sulfide) compositions, as encapsulating materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide encapsulation compositions having improved properties such as, for example, improved electric yield and improved non-electrical performance properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide electronic components encapsulated with improved poly(arylene sulfide) compositions.
These objects and other objects and advantages will be apparent upon reading this disclosure and the appended claims.